The Second Chosen
by Dimension Distorter
Summary: When a new evil threatens the world it's up to the chosen one to save the universe, only this time it's not Ash but a kid from the real world. Follow...well.. ME on a life changing adventure to defeat this darkness, and restore peace.
1. Just a Happy Accident

Okay here we go. This is my second story and maybe one of the hardest ones I'll ever do, but I'll do my best with it and see how far this goes.

"…" – Talking  
><em>'…'<em> – _Thinking_

'…' – Narrator

_('…')- Pokemon/Animal Thoughts _  
>("…") – PokemonAnimal speech

Side Note: If Pokemon are alone with no humans around then we just classify them as talking.

**The** **Pokémon Universe**

'The Pokémon world, a place that is full of adventure and excitement. The whole planet is full of an array of different and unique creatures known as Pocket Monsters or Pokémon for short. There are hundreds of different species of these powerful creatures and their numbers just seem to escalate. There are many different types of Pokémon. They range from fire, water, grass, steel, fight, rock, ground, electric, dragon, ghost, poison, flying, and normal types. Some are soaring through the air, gliding through the water, thriving on the land and sharing the land with all sorts of people, working together. Just imagine it, the training and the battles. But not everything in this beautiful world is perfect because somewhere deep in the far reaches of earth lye's an ancient evil that has yet to be released, or so we thought.'

**The Distortion World**

The Distortion World, the reverse or flip side of the Pokémon world. It's a place where physics do not exist and is trapped in an endless void. Rundown old buildings, locations and platforms are littered everywhere in this backward world. If you had to place this on the face of a coin the Distortion world would be tails while the Pokémon world would be heads. Despite the vastness of this whole void it's completely barren of life or except for one entity. This being is supposed to be a legendary Pokémon that is the supposed embodiment of death itself. A legendary that was sent to this realm to guard over it. This is the Pokémon, Giratina. Giratina is a Ghost and Dragon-type Pokémon. It has 6 black tentacles on its back with red tips, a caterpillar like form with grey going down its back until the base of its spine where the grey separates into stripes. A black and red striped belly with a yellow armor like substance covering its face only showing its red eyes and mouth while 6 claw-like designs hook around its chest area, with 3 yellow spike on its bottom half on each side. It may look intimidating though in reality Giratina is one of the gentlest creatures you could ever meet. But enough with the details about him lets get back to the story at hand.

Giratina was lying on the highest perch in the Distortion World where his home resides.

It was an old castle that used to be part of the Pokémon world during very old and modern times. It was incredibly beautiful and very sturdy. Statues of Pokémon were on the sides of the hallways, in the throne room behind the throne was a mural of a white legendary Pokémon standing in the middle with two Pokémon behind him and three 2 tailed Pokémon floating in front of it. There are about 100 rooms and a 50ft kitchen. Some sort of strange phenomenon had sent it here. Giratina came upon this castle in his first days in the Distortion World and made it his home.

Giratina was lying on top of the castle looking over the endless void and sighed.

"I know father had told me to watch over this realm to make sure that the world remained in balance and that HE would never escape again but there is an absence of entertainment here. What to do… oh I know."

Giratina then left its perch and continued to travel north; he then traveled upwards until he came upon a tunnel that was floating in the air. When he emerged from the tunnel he came to a part in the Distortion world that was full mirrors. They were not ordinary mirrors; these were gateways to the Pokémon world. Giratina had the ability to leave the Distortion world whenever he wanted but decided against it. If he left through one of the mirrors to arrive in a specific area then that portal to the Distortion world would remain open until he returned. Even if it's a mirror leads to a secluded place he decided not to risk it. So he instead watches the mirrors like their televisions and sees what goes on in the Pokémon world. He flew to one mirror and saw that there was a Pokémon contest battle on. Giratina never really liked contests; the coordinators never really gave much action, only flashy moves and dressing up so he moved to another mirror. This image was showing a bake off on who could make the most delicious Oran Berry Pie. The winner would receive 20 pounds of an assortment of different berries and a nice sized trophy. Giratina's belly then started to rumble a bit. He thought about leaving but started to think of all the things that would happen if he did leave. But the last time he ate something was about 200 years ago. (Legendary Pokémon are old) You don't really get hungry in the Distortion world unless you think you are. That's just the way the physics work.

"I guess I could probably make a quick stop to earth to get something to eat, but first I'll see what else is going on."

Giratina then moved to one of the mirrors that was behind the first 2 and saw a huge stadium that was packed with people. People were shouting cheers while some looked like they were sweating. They were probably tired from jumping around to much or something.

"This must be one of those Pokémon league battles. Now this is entertainment, I wonder who the challengers are." He then zoomed in on the mirror and saw the one person that his siblings, he and their father respected. There standing on one side of the field was the chosen one and friend to the Legendaries, Ash Ketchum.

Ash had helped the Legendaries save the world a bunch of times before and Giratina had a feeling that Ash still had to be needed sometime in the future. He watched on silently rooting for Ash but sighed a bit in disappointment as Ash had lost. He did come in the top 8 of the current League he was battling in. The Hoenn League apparently and looked liked he enjoyed himself so that could be counted as a win.

"I wonder what it's like to see a Pokémon battle up close." Giratina mused to himself. His stomach then started to rumble louder, if he had hands he probably would have held it.

"Okay, I'm going find an area that no one will be able to see the portal, then find a place to get some food and come right back. Seems simple enough, now where to go?" He started to float by mirrors of different shapes and sizes and looked at the locations.

"This seems like a good spot."

Giratina came across a deep cave that's entrance was covered by thick bushes. Probably the best cover so far so he decided to go for it.

"Okay here goes" Giratina then flew to the mirror and touched it with his left wing. It started to glow as Giratina's body started to shift and change, then he as well started to glow. He seemed to started phase into the mirror and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Inside of a deep dank cave in Hoenn appeared a glowing white circular portal from the reflection of water. The view you'd be able to see a bluish void of nothing besides a giant creature coming out of it as well. Giratina started to emerge from the portal still glowing white like before but when the light died down his form had seemed to shift. He was much taller now and no longer looked like a caterpillar. The six spikes on his lower body became 6 thick legs and the tentacles on his back became wings.<p>

_('It's been a while since I left the Distortion World I nearly forgot I change shape')_ Giratina thought; he did not speak because of the risk of a bystander passing by and hearing growls and roars. Even though he never had contact with humans...yet. he knew full well that they could not understand poke-speech. He made his way from the portal to the covered cave entrance and stopped. _('Don't want to arouse suspicion. Hehe it's been a while since I used this form.') _Giratina then started to glow a dull grey color while his body started to shrink. His wings, tail, and 4 of his legs started to disappear. He lost width and gained height, while his last 2 legs started to grow in size.

When the light died down the legendary no longer stood but in his place stood a man that seemed to be in his twenties. He had grey hair that reached the back of his neck and red eyes. He had a yellow unzipped jacket with a black wing design on the back. He had on a black shirt with red strips and grey pants. He even had a pair of running shoes. Giratina then looked at his hands and started to flex his fingers.

'_Wow, I_ actually_ forgot what it was like to be a human, honestly.'_ He thought. Giratina then walked to the cave entrance a pushed back some of the bushes that were covering it making sure to place them back. When he turned and looked at his surroundings he saw that he was in a forest, and a beautiful one at that. There were many flowers in bloom and trees blocked the sunlight that made a perfect type of shade. There were many bushes that had fresh ripe berriers and Pokémon were scurrying about.

"I could get used to this, Stated the incognito Legendary "Now to find something to eat." Giratina then saw a city that was about a half a mile away in the west also seeing a coliseum like building in the distance. He started to run in that direction making sure to return immediately.

* * *

><p>'At a restaurant hours after the Hoenn League was held we find our hero's after Ash's defeat against the trainer, Tyson. But our more then average hungry trainer isn't feeling to hot as he is still moping about his loss.'<p>

Ash sighed, as he had his chin on the dinner table. He was feeling rather glum about the loss that had occurred a few hours ago. While he's feeling sorry for himself his friends are busy trying to cheer him up.

"Come on Ash you should eat something. You barely touched your food." Brock said pointing at the large pile of food in front of Ash.

"I'm not feeling too hungry." Ash replied quietly.

"Is it because you're still bummed about losing the match?" Max questioned

"Yeah a little." Ash said.

"We know that you feel upset but that's nothing to mope around about." May said trying to get Ash out of his rut.

"I know but…I really wanted to win this time."

"Well that means you're just going to have to get stronger and besides that not the only Pokémon league in the world you know, so stop acting like it is. If you want to win a league your just gonna have to keep on training yourself, not beat yourself up. There's no way you'll be Pokémon master at this kind of rate."

Brock said trying to give his friend a confidence boost. He always knew the right things to say at the right time. He really is a great observer but you have to be if you want to become a Pokémon breeder.

Ash sat up with a smile on his face and said "Hey you're right Brock. There's no way I could just give up that easily. You learn and gain experience by loosing right, so that means I am going to have to train harder."

Ash's friends were happy to see that he no longer felt down and once again was going to climb back up to be at the top. More than likely hope to even surpass that point.

"Now that's the Ash we all know and love." Said May.

Pikachu then walked over to Ash's plate of food. He grabbed an apple and lifted it up to Ash.

"Pikachu, Pika".

"It seems Pikachu thinks Ash should start eating again. Probably thinks he'll feel better if he did." Max said as Pikachu nodded.

"Thanks buddy." As Ash grabbed the apple from Pikachu's paws and started to eat it.

"Your right, I do feel a bit better. It's like that empty feeling inside of me is starting to go away." Ash said munching on the apple.

"That's probably Ash's hunger starting to go away." May said and they all shared a good laugh at that.

With Giratina, the Legendary in disguise was walking through the city and was looking at all the different sites and hearing different sounds. He realized that the giant building in the distance was the stadium where the Pokémon league match was taking place.

'_Hmm, I wonder if the Chosen One is still here, as much as I would enjoy meeting him that not my reason for being here.' _Giratina kept walking until he came upon a restaurant that had a sign on the window.

*Because of Pokémon League Match all meals are free for the day.*

"Now that's more like it!" Giratina exclaimed to himself. He then walked in through the doors and started looking around, and saw that the place was packed. Giratina sweat dropped at the scene.

_'Well all the meals are on the house today. So I should have expected as much.'_

Giratina then walked over to the counter and was greeted by two lovely looking ladies. One had blue hair with a name-tag that said 'Star', and the other had yellow hair with a name-tag that said 'Helen'. Giratina had to hide his blush and continued on.

"Hello welcome to Hoenn Heaven Restaurant how may we be of service?" Both of the women asked. Giratina cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well before I order may I ask if you have any specials today?"

Both of the girls looked at each other and started to giggle which confused Giratina.

"Wow he is such a gentleman." Said Star, while the other girl nodded.

"He's also kind of cute to." Said Helen.

Giratina started to blush a bit harder at what the two girls were saying and turned his head to the right slightly while looking at the floor. The 2 girls then turned in Giratina's direction who looked back and started to talk.

"We don't have a special out today but we do have an all you can eat buffet portion that has just been added. It's full of different foods and desert's that no other city has." Star said. She then pointed her hand in the direction of where the buffet table was. Giratina had thanked them both who smiled and waved then walked over to the table full of food.

"I'm just going to pick out a few things."

Giratina then grabbed looked at the sizes for the food trays. They ranged from small to medium then large. Giratina looked for a second then grabbed a large tray, remembering to get a knife and fork. He looked at all of the suggestions from break feast, lunch, dinner and desert. He could not make up his mind on what he wanted.

'_I'll just get some of everything; I mean it is free after all.'_

Giratina had a stack of food from every variety. He held the tray of food at his waste line and it all came to the middle of his chest. Some people started at him wondering if he was really that hungry and eat all of the food. Well they didn't know to him this was a small amount.

"Now where can I sit?" Giratina said to himself. He saw that most of the seats had been take up. Some seats were free but those tables had people that were messy eaters, He gagged a bit at this.

"Hey you can come and sit with us." Said a random feminine voice.

Giratina looked at his left and about 5ft from him were a group of kids and a Pikachu. The one who had offered was the only girl in the group. Her and the people she was sitting with were looking towards Giratina. The girl was waving her hand a bit in the air. Giratina had then walked over grabbed an empty seat and sat down.

"Thank you for letting me sit here. There were other seats but some of these people are messy eaters." Giratina said looking at May who was smiling at him.

"Aw it's no problem. My names May, that's Brock and this is my little brother Max." May addressed.

"Hi there nice to meet you" Max said while holding out his hand.

"Likewise." Giratina then extended his own hand and shook it.

"So what's your name?" Asked Brock.

'_I guess that I should use an alias name' _"My name is Giran." **(A/N Gear-in)**

"Pika, Pi." ("Hi, Giran.") Said Pikachu

**(A/N Even though Giran is not in his Pokémon form he can still understand and talk to them. He can still use his attacks but they're only at half power. Same goes for any other Legendary. This kind of speech is going to happen when somebody can understand poke-speech but others around can't.)**

Giran smiled at Pikachu and started to pet him. He then looked up at the group and said "This is a nice Pikachu. Does he belong to any of you?"

Giran didn't feel comfortable calling Pikachu an 'it'. It would be like calling him a 'thing', like how practically everybody in the world does. Though the humans mean no harm by doing so saying 'it' when referring to a Pokémon to him was like saying that the Pokémon didn't have a gender or wasn't even alive. Him being a Pokémon could relate to this.

"Wait how did you know that Pikachu was a boy?" Asked Max.

Giran than looked at him. "If you've ever seen a male Pikachu and a female one you could clearly be able to see that the female has a heart-like shaped like tail while the male has a straight one." Giratina explained while Max nearly smacked his head at forgetting something so simple.

"Wow I guess that you learn something new everyday." May said, who closed her eyes and smiled.

"Anyway to answer you're question, no. Pikachu doesn't belong to any of us. He belongs to a friend of ours but he's currently in the restroom." Brock pointed to the restrooms to emphasize his point.

"Really? Did he have too much to drink or something?" Giran asked adopting a tone of humor. They all laughed at that until they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey what are you all laughing at?" They all looked up and saw Ash standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Oh it's nothing, Ash." Said May with small wave of her hand.

Giran looked up and slightly went wide eyed at who he was looking at _'The Chosen One? Well what do you know? Guess that I got a chance to meet him after all.'  
><em>  
>Ash then looked at Giran who was smiling a bit back and said "Hi, my name is Ash. Who are you?"<p>

Giran then stood up who was about two feet taller than Ash and extended his hand. "My name is Giran. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ash."

"Thanks." They both shook hands and sat down together. They both eyed their food and started to devour everything on their plates. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Wow. I never imagined that we would meet anybody that could eat as much as Ash." Brock said, eyeing Giran who stopped eating and looked up, swallowing the food he currently had in his mouth.

"Yeah and Ash is a bottomless pit too." Said Max. This time Ash had stopped eating and looked up, swallowing his food as well.

"But you guys know that I'm hungry." Ash said.

"Ash you're ALWAYS hungry. We can't go somewhere for 2 hours without your stomach growling." said Max who started to adjust his glasses.

"I can't help it, I'm a growing boy. Beside's I love food almost as much as I love Pokémon." Ash then continued to eat as well as Giran. Everyone besides them started to laugh.

The gang along with the disguised Giratina walked out of the 4 star restaurant and started to head in the same direction. Giran noticed this and thoughts started to go through thoughts. _'Are they following me or something? I hope they're not. I need to get back to the Distortion world.'_ Giran then turned his head so that he was facing the traveling group of kids and asked "So where are you five going?"

They stopped walking and looked at each other. Giran stopped walking and fully turned in their direction. "Wait what do you mean five?" asked May as she started to count the people in their group.

"Surely you didn't forget about Pikachu. Isn't he part of your group to?" questioned Giran with an 'are you serious' tone in his voice.

"Sorry I forgot." said May while rubbing the back of her head.

"Pikachu Pi Pika Pi". ("At least somebody knows that I still exist.") Giran silently chuckled at the mouse Pokémon and waited for his question to be answered.

"Anyways were headed to the Kanto region, where I live. We're gonna take a boat to get there. May wants to participate in the contest's back home and I'm going to challenge the Battle Frontier." Stated Ash, as he had a fist next to his face with a determined look in his eyes.

Giran crossed his arms and laughed a bit. "That does sounds really interesting. You all are going to have your hands full, but I hope that you can achieve your goals."

"So where are you going Giran? Are you going to take the ferry with us?" Asked Brock. Giran looked to him.

"No I wish that I could but I can't. I have somewhere really important to go, and I should get there soon."

Max became curious. "Where are you going?"

Giran shook his head. "Sorry, but it's a private matter. I hope that you can understand that."

"Okay I won't ask anymore then."

"Thank you Max."

The group then started to walk to the port where the ferry is supposed to dock. Apparently the stairs that leads down to the port is about a good 15ft away from the forest where Giran arrived in.

"Well it's been fun you all but I have to get going now." Said Giran as he started to walk towards the forest.

Ash and the gang turned to him in confusion. Ash began to speak. "Why are you headed for the forest?"

Giran then turned towards them and said, "It's a short cut to where I have to go. It's better than having to take the long way."

"Alright then I guess this is goodbye." Brock said to him.

"It seems so. I hope to see you all again someday." Giran then started to walk off back to where the portal was located and continue his guarding duties.

"HEY YOU!" came a random voice erupted from nowhere.

Giran stopped and turned around to see a boy that seemed to be Ash's age walk up to the boy in question. He had a yellow shirt and bright blue shorts with brown hair. "Your Ash Ketchum, right!? You took place in the League against that Tyson guy!"

Ash then looked at the boy "Yeah. that's me."

The boy then walked a bit closer and said "My name is Arnold and I wanted to ask if you would have a quick Pokémon battle with me?"

Ash smiled and said "Sure."

"But Ash you can't! I can already see the ship! If you have a battle and we miss it then were gonna have to wait until tomorrow to catch the other one!" Exclaimed May who, would be upset if she missed this ship. Ash rubbed his head at her valid points.

"Geez...I guess your right about that." He suddenly had an idea. "I know! We'll just fight with one Pokémon each! That way me and Arnold can have a battle and we can still catch the ship in the end!" said Ash in a sudden stroke of thought.

Brokc placed a hand to his chin. "Hey, that's not a bad idea actually. May, I think we have plenty of time if their only using one Pokémon."

Seeing that she was going to be outvoted, knowing that her brother would take the boy's side she gave a sigh. "Fine...alright." Her and Max walked over to one of the benches at the back so she could get a good view of the battle. Giran then walked over to sit with May who looked at him with a confused look.

"I thought that you had to go somewhere."

"We'll I've never seen an actual Pokémon battle up close so I thought that I could stick around to watch."

"You've never seen a Pokémon battle before?" said Max who was walking over to sit with them.

"Not in person anyways, I always see matches on the T.V."

"Really? You must live in a very secluded place from Pokémon." Said May.

"Trust me you have no idea."Giran responded. They all directed their attention back to the battle with Brock being the referee.

"The match between Ash and Arnold is about to get under weigh! Each trainer will use only one Pokémon each! The victor is decided when the Pokemon of either trainers side is unable to continue! Let the match begin!" Brock then walked away to where everyone else was at and sat down as well.

"Alright here we go, go Swampert." Arnold threw a poke ball in the air as a white light shot down and a Swampert appeared.

Pert Swam! ("Let's do this!") Swampert declared as he pumped himself up.

"You ready Pikachu?" Asked Ash to his faithful partner, who nodded to him with complete confidence.

"Pika! Pikachu!" ("Yeah! I'm ready!") Pikachu then jumped off of Ash's shoulder and landed in front of him with sparks coming from the red electric sacks in his cheeks.

"Let's start this off! Pikachu use Quick Attack." shouted Ash. Pikachu then started to dash at Swampert at amazing speed with a white streak trailing behind him.

"Use Protect!" Exclaimed Arnold. Swampert yelled before a green energy field appeared around him in an instant. Pikachu impacted the barrier but was blown back from the impenetrable defense. "Now use Mud Shot!" Swampert then dropped the Protect barrier and spat multiple speeding balls of thick mud at Pikachu. Ash had to think fast as to not allow Pikachu to be struck by the super effective attack. A light-bulb went off in his head as he had formed an idea.

"Quick, dodge it!" Pikachu jumped far to the side, avoiding the Mud Shot attack. "Now use Quick Attack to get close to Swampert!"Pikachu then did what his trainer told and started to speed towards Swampert again. Arnold and Swampert held their guard and waited to see what Ash had planned up his sleeve. "Now run around Swampert!"

"What!?" Shouted Arnold in surprise. Without question Pikachu started to execute Ash's command. Swampert was looking at Pikachu circle around him faster and faster and started to get a bit dizzy. All he could see were yellow and white streaks.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Pikachu then stopped behind Swampert and smacked it as hard as he could with an Iron Tail, making Swampert shriek in pain as he was sent flying forward, falling to his front.

Giran was really impressed with the way Ash had planned that little tactic. Watching an actual battle was much more impressive then looking at one through a reflection. He could not wait to see what else Ash had up his sleeves.

"Ash is a really good battler. I can see why he made it to the Pokémon League." Giran said watching Ash

"Yeah and he's only going to get better. I've known Ash for a very long time and something tells me that he is going to go really far." Said Brock with a smile on his face and arms crossed.

Back to the battle Swampert had just recovered from that slight headache that Pikachu had dealt him and was gearing up for some more action.

"Swampert use Water Pulse." Swampert then opened his mouth and a ball of high pressure condensed water formed, then he shot it at Pikachu.

"Pikachu hurry and dodge." Pikachu then did a side roll and narrowly escaped the Water Pulse as it was hurling towards the forest. It had made it past the trees and bushes and didn't harm any of the Pokémon but had come to a few bushes that were covering the cave, Giratina came in from. It destroyed them with little effort and started making its way at a certain portal.

The ball of water had made its way through the portal. Like Giratina it had glowed white before entering the flip world. It had started to drop and keep going down as it passed through the tunnel that leads to the lower regions in the Distortion world. As the unguided attack kept making its decent the lowest regions started to get dimmer and darker, until the only thing that shed light was the water pulse that kept going down.

At the very bottom of the distortion world lies a black and purple like diamond that seemed to give of a black mist. The black was starting to dull and turn grey and the purple was starting to turn blue. The gem itself had a few tiny cracks on it anyway. It was as if the colors had started to vanish and the diamond started to break a bit. The Water Pulse then came to a long enough decent that it made its way to where the gem was. It grew closer until it made an impact cracking the diamond, cracking it even more. A big crack formed in the middle and more of the mist like substance started to ease out and crack the gem even more. It seemed to give off an ominous sound as it had broke in half. It had lost its color and became totally grey. What ever was in that thing was full of evil and it was starting to emerge.

The battle between Ash and Arnold had ended with Ash being the winner. It was mainly a case of battle experience. Ash and Arnold then shook hands.

"That was an awesome battle Arnold, you were great." Said Ash

"Thanks, coming from you that really mean's a lot. Well I gotta get home. See ya, later." Arnold had then ran off to where his home was and left Ash and friends back by themselves again.

"Well that was a really entertaining battle Ash. I'm glad that I stayed so that I could see it." Said Giran as he and the others walked up to Ash and congratulated him. Just then the ferry arrived at the port. It blew it's whistle to let all the people attending it that it was alright to board.

"Well that for us we'll see you later Giran." said Ash as he started running to the boat.

"Goodbye and it was nice to meet you." May then started to follow Ash with Brock and Max following her.

"What a nice bunch of kids. That Ash is really something."

Just then Giran had sensed something immensely powerful and held his head. When his sudden headache was over he had a look on his face as if it was the end of the world. Giran then started to shake a bit and hyperventilate, "N-n-no… I-it c-c-can't be." He then faced the direction of where the portal to the Distortion world was and ran as fast as he could to the portal.

Giran was running as fast as he could. He was a bit exhausted because the cave was a good deal away but he didn't care, he just trudged on. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and was breathing heavy but seemed more frightened then tired. He a small shock when he realized that the bushes covering the cave were gone and the portal started to fluctuate, and shrink. He made a dash for it covered in a grey light and touched the portal. Giran phased through, he and it disappeared.

Giratina had appeared from the mirror in his caterpillar like form again. What the power that he sensed was obviously stronger and gave a negative feel from it. He then flew downwards through the cave to get back to the base of the Distortion world. When he was on the other side he had a look of shock and looked around. The bluish-purple void was alternating colors to orange and neon green (Blue and purple's negative colors) and back again.

_'There's no mistaking it now, he is the cause of this. How could I have been so careless? I should have never left not even in an instant. Father is not going to be pleased with this.'_ Giratina then went into a nose dive and started to decent to the bowls (HA) of the Distortion world, and to the source of this strange occurrence. As Giratina kept descending the dark force just kept getting stronger and stronger. Just like the Water Pulse he was in the completely black and dank part in the flip world; he kept looking around searching for something. He then looked beneath him and saw something sparkle. 20ft under he went and came upon the gem that has been broken into two with multiple cracks.

"No…no the…the Rage Onyx is… destroyed. But that means." Giratina was interrupted when he heard evil laughter behind him. Giratina turned around and was full of anger that his hunch was right. There floating in front of him appeared to be an exact duplicate of himself except a different color scheme.

All of the parts on its body that were supposed to be grey were black. Its eyes were white instead of red. The yellow armor was grey while it had blue and purple stripes on its stomach. There were tentacles on its back were red while the tips were yellow. The Giratina copy was smiling menacingly at the original who had an angry look on his face.

**"Why hello. It's so _great_ to meet you again my other half."** Said the evil Giratina. He crept closer to his supposed 'other half' who backed away while growling.

"I-impossible. Shadow...Giratina." Giratina nearly whispered but his counterpart heard him clearly.

Shadow Giratina then made a fake pouting face. **"Aw, don't be like that. You mean to tell me that you didn't miss me? I missed you and I can't wait to join with you again."**

Giratina scoffed "There's no way in hell that I missed you! And you can forget about merging with me. I was better on my own and I still am." Giratina countered. Shadow Giratina then started to chuckle and which got louder as seconds passed. It soon became full blown psychotic laughter that would make the toughest guy in the world cower in fear.

**"Well you're still as much as an incompetent goody two shoes as before. You mean to tell me that you still have no desire to become the most powerful being in the whole universe? Don't be difficult here. Let's join once more then we'll overthrow father as well as the others and become the new king."** Evil Giratina declared, this time the good Giratina started to chuckle.

"Even if you did manage to fuse with me again and manage to even take control you still won't have enough power to overthrow father. He and the rest of us had gotten stronger and stronger over the years while you had remained at that same measly level of power. That tosses you're plans for universal domination out the window. I think you'd enjoy knowing that father crafted the Rage Onyx in such a way that you couldn't gain any forms of power during your imprisonment."

**"WHAT?"** Shadow Giratina yelled, he was fuming and had an angry look on his face. The Giratina look-alike growled.** "That can't be possible! I'm supposed to be the strongest being to ever exist! I'm supposed to be overlord of everything and everyone! And yet you say that my abilities have been cut off so easily!?"** Giratina then started to laugh triumphantly. He stopped when his evil side started to chuckle once more which made Giratina cease laughing.

**"Wait a moment. That's right...I can't believe that I had almost forgotten."** He said still chuckling a bit.

"Almost forgotten what? What are you talking about?" Giratina asked tilting his head a bit. Evil Giratina laughed a little.

**"Isn't it obvious? Yes. If what you say is true that I may have been substantially weakened, there's one person that will not only replenish my strength but will also make me many times stronger. Strong enough to conquer the universe."** Shadow Giratina stated boldly, while Giratina was confused.

"Who are you talking about? An ally of yours?" Shadow Giratina started to chuckle.

**"Don't tell me that you had forgotten about him. I'm talking about the one that has the power that surpasses even the most experienced of Aura Guardians."**

Giratina wondered who he was talking about still with no clue about this person. This person was stronger than any Aura Guardian. There weren't many people that he knew that was anything like that. So he said the first person that came to his mind.

"Are you talking about the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum?"

Shadow Giratina closed his eyes and shook his head a bit. **"Wow, you really are clueless. He may have a strong Aura but it's not the one I seek. After all...he's nothing but a mere _human_. His power is only equal to that of an actual Aura Guardian, it does not exceed one. How about a hint. He's capable of rivaling even a Legendary's power, yet he has a human shape. Even so...he is our youngest sibling."**

That hint threw Giratina for a loop. It was a human he was looking for but at the same time supposed to be his youngest sibling? He thought about all the male Legendaries that were younger than him but they were all Pokémon. He kept going down the list starting from the Sinnoh Region, then, Kalos, Unova, Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. They were all just Pokémon until he came to a realization. He remembered that his father had one day went to Earth 12 years ago and along the line mated with a human female. She gave birth, and then father took the baby away. Giratina now knew who his evil self was talking about.

"No… you can't mean… Rey?" Giratina said in a whisper.

**"Congratulation! Give the clueless fool a prize. Of course I mean that half breed. Personally I think what father did was unforgivable, mating with a human. But I should thank him; because of that little stunt he pulled he caused his own downfall. Once I find Rey I will kill and absorb him so that my power will be second to none. I'll destroy father and claim the throne for myself."** Shadow Giratina bragged.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU BEFORE I LET THAT HAPPEN!" Yelled Giratina, as he began surging with the cyan and dark energies of a Dragon and Ghost-type.

'They both floated there non-moving. Watching each other seeing who would make the first move. Then in blinding speed they charged at one another. They were about to begin a brawl that would see who deserved to be the original and most powerful. Lets just hope that Giratina can stop this crisis before it get's to out of hand, because if it does I'm not sure even the Legendaries can save us from this evil.'


	2. The Crisis Begins

Yo, bwasup y'all? I thought that it was time to finally alternate between my stories. The first chapter of this story was kind of like a prologue. Some of the real stuff starts here. Also I saw 'Chronicle' and would any of you believe me if I said that movie is what made me what to get started on this second chapter? Weird huh, any way let's-a go! Chronicle is beast so go watch the movie, unless you hate telekinetic super powers. SPOILER ALERT: There's a black dude and two white dudes as the main characters. Guess which one dies first. The fucked up way was THE WAY he died. I actually got so into the movie that I haven't realized it until the end.

Side Note: If it's only Pokemon talking to each other with no people around then it's going to be regular speech.

DISCLAIMER: Remember I do not own Pokémon at all. It's a shame but that's life. "…"/ Talking  
><em>'…'<em> /_Thinking  
><em>("…")/ Poke speech  
><strong>("…") Shadow Giratina/ **_**'…' S.G Thinking  
><strong>_"…"/Telepathy

The Crisis Begins

The Hall of Origin, this special room was created by the very deities of the Pokémon world. The place was completely white and incredibly vast. Mainly because most of the legendary Pokémon were giant. There was a crystal clear reflective table in the middle with stairs in the back of the room. They were covered by a red carpet. It was only for their use of course but this ancient hall was for discussing important meetings or gathering to prepare for a world crisis. The legendaries always hoped it was the first option because if a problem had made itself known and it required their attention then it could even mean the end of the world. And this was more than a problem, it was a disaster.

The Legendaries from all the regions except Victini, the "Tao Trio", Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, the "Forces of Nature" Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus or the Legends from Kalos were discussing about the sudden burst of negative energy that suddenly appeared. Heck even Mewtwo was here. The other legends didn't accept him as a comrade or 'brother' at first since he tried to destroy humanity and was an artificial Pokémon. But when Ash helped him regain the memories that he lost **(****Pokémon movie Mewtwo Returns)** Mewtwo had fought alongside Ash to help restore peace. This alone was enough to gain the legendaries trust. He was grateful and promised to help them in any way possible.

"Did anybody else feel the enormous release of energy?" Groudon asked his brothers and sisters.

"Yes Groudon, we have all sensed it. What other reason would have caused all of us to gather and discuss the matter?" Kyogre said to Groudon with his tone full of sarcasm. Groudon looked at his brother and growled a bit.

"Why don't you try to say something with a little less sarcasm?"

Kyogre shifted his eyes to his right side and looked up a bit getting full view of his brother's face.

"I'm just curious to wonder why you would ask such a ridiculous question. Obviously we have all felt that evil presence emerge and father had sent us an urgent message to come to the hall. What other business could we have for coming here?"

Groudon's growl grew a little louder and looked at Kyogre."Are you trying to call me stupid?"

Kyogre turned his gaze away from Groudon and said, "I never said anything of the sort. You just called yourself stupid so that must mean it's true."

Groudon turned his full attention to the lord of the oceans. "Why don't you come closer and say that again?"

Groudon was on the verge of sending a Solar Beam towards Kyogre who could easily feel Groudon's anger and Aura start to climb. He just kept ignoring him which had gotten Groudon even angrier.

"We don't have time for the both of you to argue. Groudon calm down and Kyogre stop harassing him." Ho-oh said to her brothers.

"Yes sister, our apologies." Kyogre said while also speaking for Groudon. He remained silent since he wasn't really the 'apologizing' kind of guy. He also didn't want to upset his elder sister. She can be really intimidating when she's agitated.

"Back to the subject where could that rush of energy come from?" Lugia had asked to everyone else.

"Also what could have been powerful enough to cause it? That power was too foul and wicked for it to have come from any human. I don't even think the Chosen One could release such a force and his power is stronger than any Aura Guardian." Raquaza said.

"A Pokémon is the closest bet that we have. It's hard to say though because not even a fully trained pseudo-legendary can do this. It actually felt like something of our caliber." That was said by Entei. Swicune and Raikou nodded in agreement.

"We may be able to stop this if we can find the source of where it originated from. The problem is we have no idea where to start." Mesprit said while looking to her brothers, Uxie and Azelf.

"So you suggest that we search the entire planet?" Zapdos spoke while gazing at Kyogre.

"If I may I don't think that we have another choice. I would say that could probably be the best chance that we have." One of the smaller but older legendaries, Mew had said to Zapdos. Zapdos then looked towards her and said "Even if that is the best choice that we have it will still take to long, even for us."

The Pokémon were bickering back and forth to one another. They never thought that something like a burst of power could send them in different directions wondering what was it or where did it come from. This was probably the first time any of them had looked so worried. This conversation kept going for 10 minutes until they were interrupted by a sudden burst of white light. All the ancient Pokémon in the room had turned their attention to the top of the staircase. Wisps of different colors started to erupt from the ball of light as it started to shape into a form and dim after every passing second. When bright light faded completely there stood a Pokémon whose body was mostly white, with yellow like rings on its sides. The one who created the Pokémon universe and the Legendaries; this was the Pokémon God, Arceus.

"Father!"

"You're here!"

Some of the Legendaries exclaimed both phrases simultaneously.

"_I am grateful that you all had been able to make it. It appears that we have a serious crisis on our hands."_ Arceus said while eyeing all of his 'children.'

"_What kind of crisis? Is it something having to do with the negative energy?" _Mewtwo said.

"_Yes, the source seems to come from the Distortion World."_ Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"The Distortion World? But wasn't Giratina guarding that realm? If anything were to happen then he would have stopped it before hand." Swicune said. Everybody in the room had completely agreed with him. Besides it was impossible to surprise someone who is a constant 24-7 lookout.

Arceus closed his eyes. _"__That's the part that worry's me. If even at the slightest leak of power of that size he would have alerted me first. For reasons unknown it seems he wasn't able to. Also it feels like I have felt this energy before but I can't remember where. I wonder what has happened." _

"Well then why are we just sitting around here? We know where the location of where the energy leak is coming from and Giratina might need our help. Let's just go down there and stop whatever's happening." Groudon said while looking around the room at everyone. It seemed like a good enough of an idea to him. He and everyone would go to the Distortion World, help their brother and destroy what's the source of that energy. Shouldn't be a problem for super powerful Pokémon.

Kyogre looked at him and said "Have you ever stopped to think things through once in your life? We can't just charge in there without knowing what's waiting for us." Groudon snorted and gave him a 'you can't be serious' look.

"I think that's a good enough plan. Whatever's down there has no chance at stopping all of us at once. It's fool-proof."

Kyogre looked away and closed his eyes. "Really because you're the only fool that I see around here."

Groudon turned his whole body towards Kyogre who was once again ignoring him. "What did you call me!?" He yelled.

"_Groudon!"_Arceus yelled to the lava dwelling Pokémon. Groudon then turned his head in his father's direction.

"_Kyogre is right, we can't just go charging in without knowing anything about our situation. For all we know this could only be a fraction of the power we have all sensed. It's better to see what we're up against before we engage."  
><em>

Multiple lights started to materialize around Arceus as he made his way to the giant table in the center of the room. The lights faded and 16 slabs of crystal have seemed to appear before him, all in vertical angles. One of the slabs has seemed to have a mind of its own and floated in front of him. The slab kept floated forward until it was over the reflective table. It then descended till it had seemed to melt into the table. It glowed white before images had started to appear on it. The image on the left was shifting and phased into existence. It showed Giratina just floating in one spot yet he seemed to be staring at something. He had multiple bruises and cuts covered his being and he seemed to be gazing intensively at something. He also seemed to have been breathing pretty hard. Mew and Celebi had flown over to the table staring at the reflection.

"Well it seems that we were all worried for nothing. Big brother appears to be alright." Mew said in a happy tone. Celebi on the other hand had a thoughtful look.

"But if he's alright then shouldn't he have come up here as well? It looks like he's banged up pretty bad. Maybe he's facing what caused that power surge." Celebi said in a voice that you could tell it was clearly that of a boy.

Mew stared at her brother. Even though he was a lot younger than her he can be wise when he needed to be. But he still did act like a kid from time to time. Not to say she didn't as well though. They all kept staring at the table and watched as the image on the right had appeared in the same way the first one had. When the second entity came into view every one had eyes wide open and the room was full of gasps. It took them a few seconds to collect themselves again but was shocked to finally see what or who the source of where the evil presence came from. Celebi was right when he said Giratina was staring at something. To bad no one knew it had to be his darker half. He seemed battered a bit as well, but not as bruised as Giratina.

"I-impossible! _HE_ can't be back!" Moltress spoke his voice shaking.

"This can't be happening! It just can't!" Articuno said who was just as worried but was good at hiding it. Kyogre then looked towards Groudon who looked back sweating a bit.

"So you still want to try to chance your 'fool proof plan?' Because if you think that your little ambush is going to work I say go try you're luck." Kyoger taunted to Groudon.

Groudon looked at him then back at the reflective table. Giratina and his evil half had started to fight and throw attacks at each other again. He thought again about what he had said earlier. For once he was glad that he didn't go through what he was about to do. "Now that I think about it that doesn't sound like such a fool-proof idea. We should let brother or father take care of this."

Groudon hated being wrong about things but this problem was on a whole level in itself. He at least knew to measure the amount of power someone put out before engaging them in a battle. Arceus was right when he said it might be a fraction of his power. The images faded away leaving again the reflective table top. Arceus narrowed his eyes at the sight of the different colored version of his third son.

'_How can it be that he is back? Obviously the Rage Onyx was weakening over time but it couldn't have lost so much power this quickly to have broken on its own.'_

**Distortion World**

Explosions echoed through the color shifting negative world. Two very powerful entities were giving it their all, trying to over power one another. Both kept stopping for a few seconds trying to gather as much strength as they could before continuing. Giratina and Shadow G. were once again at the positions from where they started, just floating in front of one another before charging. The claws on their tentacles started to glow while they both slashed at each other, creating had changed directions and started to fly to the left. Shadow Giratina had seen him try to get away and made his way towards him.  
><strong><br>"Get back here coward!"**

Shadow Giratina gave chase and was flying 30 ft tat the side of his positive half. He kept his focus on him but was unaware that he was being lead to a field of floating rocks and boulders, similar to an asteroid belt. He looked to the front of him only to come face to face with a boulder. He decreased his speed slightly and flew over it making sure not to have a painful impact. He looked back to where his positive half was but he didn't see him anywhere.

**"Where'd you go?"**

He said as he slowly turned in a full 360 degrees. He heard a sound from above him and looked up only to see another boulder coming his way. Shadow Giratina quickly moved to the side and looked back up hoping to find his good half and destroy him. He only saw a fading black mist and readied himself, since Shadow Giratina knew Giratina just used Shadow Force. He could disappear and reappear anywhere without being detected. It was a great move for sneaky and powerful attacks. So to even the playing field he too used Shadow Force so he became invisible to his other half. Shadow Giratina made his way out of the asteroid belt and went back to open space, knowing that Giratina would follow him. He dropped his dark cloak and waited wondering where and when his good half was going to strike. For a few minutes nothing happened until Shadow Giratina sharply turned around and shot a Dark Pulse. He grinned when he heard a cry of pain and a thud on one of the platforms. Giratina also dropped his shadow cloak as well, because of the loss of his concentration.

Giratina struggled to get back up but he was too wounded to move as much. Not only that but he was completely exhausted and was breathing heavy. Shadow Giratina then flew over to his 'brother'. The Shadow Pokemon was hovering five feet away from him he started to chuckle.

**"So what was it that you said before? I can't remember, something about YOU destroying ME right? You said my power had been diminished...but I feel better than ever in fact."** Giratina shifted his eyes to look back up at his evil half and once again tried to force himself up. His body would not respond to what his mind was telling it so he just lied there.

_'I...I don't understand. How is it that he's beating me? I should be stronger than him now but it seems as if he's gotten even stronger than ME.'_

Shadow Giratina gave an evil smirk before he started to charge up his Dark Pulse.  
><strong><br>"I think that it's time to end this little game of ours. It been so **_**fun**_** getting to meet you again but since you don't wish to become whole you are no longer needed here."  
><strong>

Giratina could only watch as the negative energy beam was steadily increasing in size and power. He had taken a lot of damage so a blast like this really would finish him off. It seemed the only thing that he could do is collect his thoughts.

'_So is this really it? Am I really going to die here? I wish that I was able to call for help but I never had the chance to do so. I didn't think that he would be just as much as a challenge as last time. How am I going to get myself out of this one?'  
><em>

Giratina looked back at his evil half charging up his Dark Pulse. It seemed to have increased in power by the size and started to glow purple and cackle with black sparks. He knew that the attack was complete and had no way to defend his self. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

**"So long, **_**brother**_**."**

Just as he was about to fire he had seen a faint color of white I the side of his vision. He turned his head slightly but was greeted by a powerful white beam of energy. He had lost his concentration on the Dark Pulse and was blown back from the force. Giratina who was already on the ground was clear from the blast and saw his opposite sail past him, landing deep within a stone wall. Giratina was no doubt surprised by the sudden miracle that seemed to have just… well…happen in front of him. But being the God of Death he didn't believe that there were such things as miracles. Only coincidences, luck and or planning could get people out of tight jams. This was a massive case of luck in his opinion.

"But…what could have…" He stopped in mid sentence as he turned his head to the side where the beam of light came from. He went wide-eyed at who had saved him, while at the same time Shadow Giratina has pulled himself out of the rock wall. He brushed off some gravel and dust off himself with his wings. He was angry and tried to find the source of what had stopped him from dealing the last blow. When he turned in the direction of where Giratina was he had a bit of the same reaction of who was floating there. He flew a bit closer so that he could get a better look at who attacked him. He and Giratina had both addressed him.

"Father!"/**"Arceus!"**

Said Pokemon God was glaring at Giratina's evil side for a few seconds before directing his attention to his son. There were more bruises and bleeding cuts then before and it looked like he was about to pass out any moment. Arceus was really worried to see his third eldest in such a state, but glad he made it here before Giratina was finished off. Arceus floated to his side ignoring the growl he heard from Shadow Giratina.

"_I'm glad to see that I have made it here just in time."  
><em>

"Yes, well better late than never. A few seconds later and I wouldn't have made it."

Giratina then had a look of shame on his face which confused Arceus. He lowered his head and then spoke. "Father…I'm sorry. It's my fault that he's back and I couldn't stop him. He's just as powerful if not stronger before and defeated me. If I had just…"

"_No it's not you're fault. I should have finished him off years ago. If I wasn't so merciful then we wouldn't be having this problem now."_

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a fake cough coming from the opposite side. Knowing they still had to deal with him they faced him and waited for what he had to say. Shadow Giratina who was now sporting a burn mark on the left half of his body was floating towards the two. At first he was seething but then he darkly smiled a bit.

**"Well, well, lookie what we have here. I never thought that I would see **_**you**_** again **_**father**_**. How's the family been? Is Groudon still the bumbling idiot that annoys everyone so much?" **He then started to chuckle.

Arceus looked at him with an emotionless stare and waited till he was done so he could speak.

"_You may have been a part of Giratina but I have never been _your _father. I could never create a being as wicked and spiteful as you and how did you break free from the Rage Onyx? I know the seal was weakening but you still shouldn't have been strong enough to escape."_

Shadow Giratina listened to Arceus' words and started to chuckle again. Then the small chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh which caused some unease to the two. Shadow Giratina then calmed down finishing with another chuckle.

**"Aw I'm hurt, is daddy unhappy to see me? Well I would be to if I were in your position."**

"_Answer me!"_ Arceus shouted at him. Shadow Giratina then smirked at him.

**"Ah ah, temper, temper. If you want to know what happened then why don't you ask him." **He pointed a claw at Giratina who looked more ashamed than before. Arceus looked down at him then back at is evil incarnate.

"_Why have you come back? What is it that you want?" _Arceus was helping up Giratina while never breaking eye contact. He did notice that his son was shaking and wobbling a bit, trying his best to stay afloat.

**"Ha…ha-ha...hahaha…hahahahahahaha. You really want me to give you an answer? You are still so naïve. What I want is to carry out the same goal that I have intended to complete 13 years ago. I am going to kill you and become ruler of the universe! Hahahahahaha." **Arceus just stared at him with the same cold look in his eyes. Obviously he wasn't fazed by the Shadow's speech.

"_It was that exact thirst for power that had gotten you sealed in the first place. You really can't expect to be able to overthrow me, let alone take on all the Legendaries. If you're the same as before then how are you going to complete this goal?"_

Shadow Giratina only smiled **"Don't worry you will know soon enough, since you indirectly helped me to meet it."**

The Pokémon god eyes widened _"What?"_

**"I've already told Giratina what I plan to do. I only did it because I suspected for him to die today. If I had known that you would show up I wouldn't have, but I guess what's done is done." **Shadow started to back away. **"Now if you'll excuse me I must be going. I have someone on Earth I have to find."**

He then disappeared using Shadow Force leaving Arceus and Giratina who sighed in relief. Arceus then looked down at his son and said...

"_When we get back you need to rest, then we have much to discuss."_

"(Sigh) yes father." A bright blue light started to illuminate Arceus that had gotten brighter and brighter. Giving a low grunt it shot forward and stopped. First it condensed into a ball while giving off small sparks. The ball grew bigger and started to circle around itself until it became a portal. **(A/N Think Sonic 06)**

They both started to make their way towards the portal when Arceus asked something that made Giratina wish that he didn't.

_"By the way who did he say he was looking for, and what did he mean that I had helped him?"_

Giratina cringed a bit. "H-he told me that...that he was...looking for..."

* * *

><p>"WHAT!? PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE JOKING!"<p>

This is what all the Legendaries screamed to what Giratina, who was in his Altered Form, had told them. They didn't care for the fact that Shadow Giratina is trying to conquer the universe. Well...they DID care, actually. They cared a lot. He attempted before but failed in the end. They were more worried about _who_ he was looking for that frightened them. He told everyone about where he was, what Shadow Giratina plans to do and how he escaped. No one was mad at him though because who could have predicted that he was going to escape containment at all? Giratina still felt as if he were to blame for this ordeal.

"I…I wish I was joking but it's true. That's what he told me straight to my face. I know that he's serious because whenever he claims to do something he'll make sure to go through with it." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I know him the best after all." Giratina said in a low tone, but not low enough where nobody could hear him.

"You can't be serious. You mean to tell us that he's searching for our youngest sibling now?" Latias asked, while Giratina could only nod.

"Yeah, and like I said he plans to absorb him or at least his power. If he does that then…I don't know what we're going to do." Giratina said in the same tone of voice.

They all started bickering at each other again trying to find the best course of action. They all can't go to Earth searching for Shadow Giratina. Not all at once anyway and splitting apart wouldn't be a good idea. There's also the fact he didn't just get a head start on them, but he can perfectly hide his presence so they won't be able to sense him. Arceus had his head down in both guilt and discomfort. He now knew what Shadow Giratina meant when he said that he indirectly helped him. If he hadn't gone to Earth at all years ago than none of this would be happening now. He inwardly chuckled at the irony of his thought. If he hadn't taken a trip to Earth then Ash wouldn't be there to stop all the major crisis' that have happened.

An old memory started to surface to him. One of a man and a woman with smiles on their faces standing in front of a nice little house. The man had white smooth hair that reached to his neck. He wore a yellow shirt with a white jacket and black pants. He had his left arm around her while in his right was a bundled up blanket. Inside was a baby boy, which appeared to be sleep. He had brown hair that seemed to spike to both sides in the back. The woman had burgundy hair in a pony tail with a pink shirt on and a yellow shirt underneath it. She wore a green skirt and had her own bundled up baby in both of her arms. It was another boy, a little younger looking than the other one, but with spiked black hair and zigzag marks under his eyes. Coming back to reality Arceus decided to try to ease his 'children' about this mess.

"_Enough! There's no need to panic about this. Shadow Giratina will never find Rey and that's guaranteed."_

The Legendaries stopped their constant debate and looked at the Pokémon God with a questioning look. They expected him to be the most worried about the type of peril they are in.

"Not to be disrespectful but how can you be sure? With an aura as powerful as his he can be easily detected by anyone who has experience in locating it." Dialga said while Arceus only smiled.

"_He won't be able to find Rey because I have sent him somewhere far away in case something like this happened. I also wanted to make sure that he went to a family that would raise him treat him right."  
><em>

"We know about that. You told us that you sent him somewhere on Earth where he could have a normal life growing up. So what's important about that?" Lugia asked. Arceus looked at him and then turned his attention to everyone else.

"_Well yes Lugia, but what I had told you all is only partially true. What's so important about it is that I didn't just send him to Earth...but also to another dimension."_

Silence was the only thing that filled the room. Shocked again for about the third time today **(A/N second for Giratina)** and speechless beyond measure were the Legendaries. Nobody knew what to say or how to say it even if they found the words. 'Why hasn't father ever told us about this?' That was going on through everyone's mind.

"He's in another…dimension? When did this happen? Why weren't we told about this earlier?" Giratina asked while everyone else was eager for an answer.

"_Truthfully the only one that knows about this is Palkia. I needed a bit of his help for the transport." _The Legends gave the God of Space a look while he just chose to ignore the blatant stares, though that didn't mean he wasn't slightly irritated by them. Arceus began to speak once more._ "I really did not think that there was any reason to tell the rest of you. I thought that it would have been enough for you all to know that he was safe. Besides there is no way that Shadow Giratina will be able to reach him." _

Unknown to them their conversation was not done in secret as they all thought. This being had heard everything they were discussing about but could only think that Arceus' course of action was clever, if not brilliant. An evil smirk was adorning its face as it thought.

'_**Well it seems that I didn't give Arceus enough credit. To go so far as to send your offspring to another world only so I won't be able to reach him. Didn't think he had the guts. Well now that I know this little piece of information I think that I should change my plan a bit. What I'm going to do may cost most if not all my power, but I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.'**_ The being who revealed was Shadow Giratina had once again teleported away using Shadow Force and started to put his plan into action.

**Distortion World**

Shadow Giratina had once again appeared in the Distortion World in his Origin form where the remnants of his battle with his positive side were still present. The color shifting had stopped and reverted back to its normal purple-blue color. He flew down all the way to the deepest parts of the abyss, looking for something. He stopped when he came upon the thing he was looking for, or should I say things. It was the Rage Onyx, the same gem he had broken free from. It had lost it color and became completely white, while broken into 15 different pieces. Shadow's eyes then started to glow purple as the pieces were covered in a purple outline, while floating to him. He had a grin on his face.

**"I don't think that anyone else could come up with a plan as brilliant as this. I can already see the terror on everyone's faces. I scare myself sometimes with how smart I am."**

He then flew all the way back up from the abyss to the cavern where the portals to the Pokémon world reside. He touched one and became covered in a bright light as he disappeared.

**Hall of Origin **

"Father." Palkia asked. Arecus looked in his direction.

_"What is it Palkia?"  
><span>_

"Not to give bad new...but there's probably a chance that Shadow Giratina _could_ reach him." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Back when me, Gratina and Dialga were fighting against him at Spear Pillar he managed to get a hold of me and absorb some of my power. I knocked him off before he was all to copy all of my abilities. But I wouldn't be surprised if he could travel across dimensions as well."

Arceus looked at his second eldest who was still maintaining his composure. This was one thing that he thought he would never hear. Even if Shadow Giratina really could cross dimensions as well then there was a one in an infinite chance he could find the right one. It also coasted a good amount of power to do, if one's not accustomed in using the ability. But if he managed to luck out however he could easily sense Rey without a problem and attack him. His son never even had a chance to practice in using any of his abilities so Shadow Giratina could absorb him no problem before coming back here to finish the rest of them. Arceus then had an idea. He looked to everyone and sighed.

"_Well if that's the case I suppose we should do something now while we still have the upper hand."_ The full attention was back on Arceus.

_"What__ do you have in mind?"_ Cobalion said.

"_We need to get to Rey and make contact with him. If all goes well he will be able to help not just us but the universe." _He responded.

The Legendaries looked at him then thought about the idea. Some of them kind of wished that they could see how their brother had turned out instead of looking for him to prepare for an upcoming battle. They all looked back at Arceus while Terrakion asked _"Uhhh...are you sure about this? I don't think this is gonna be all cut-and-dry like that."_

_"I'm completely sure. Now I am going to try to pinpoint his location. Considering the vast amount of universes this might take a while."_

Everyone nodded as Arceus closed his eyes and the same mystical plates from before stared to circle around his head, while he became covered in a bright light.

An hour passed as the Legends all sat around in the hall while waiting for their father to finish searching the vast expanse of the Omega Omnisphere at a rapid pace. No one said anything and no one did anything. They all just waited and waited. The quiet was actually soothing for them. Ever since this whole thing started no one seemed to catch a break or their breath. Being relaxed and having a calm mind can really ease the stress from a person…or Pokemon. When the light generating from Arceus started to die down everyone's attention was on him again. The plates around him stopped circling and seemed to have phased away.

"Did you find him?" Ho-oh asked. Arceus smirked a bit.

_"Yes…I did. It was a little challenging at first considering a lot of different universes used energy similar to aura but I managed to pinpoint his specific signature. In turn his location as well."_ A light then appeared in front of Arceus. It faded to reveal a necklace made of pure gold with a small blue but valuable looking sphere at the end of it. "_One of you has to go there and give this to him. Then come back when the deed's been done. Make sure you disguise yourself in your human form."_

Mew then flew over to Arceus with a smile on her face. "Don't worry! I'll do it!" Arceus chuckled as the necklace drifted over to Mew. It was outlined in a blue glow which meant that Psychic was being used on it. Arceus' eyes glowed for a brief instant before a portal similar to the one he and Giratina used appeared. Mew then floated straight towards the portal while turning around. Everyone gave her good look as she turned back around and went through, not knowing she had an _unsuspecting_ travel companion.

Coming through the rift Mew was floating high in the air about 50,000 ft. She looked around at her surroundings and saw she had made it to her destination.

"Great it looks like I made it. Now all I gotta do is locate Rey. That shouldn't be to hard."

Mew closed her eyes and tried to sense out the same type of aura that regular Pokémon give off. It took a few minutes but she found him.

"Yes the signal's faint but that has to be him. He really does stick out from everyone else if you're able to sense energy."

Mew shifted her gaze a little and could faintly see a city in the background. It seemed to be a good 200 maybe 300 kilometers away.

"Well here goes nothing. I really hope that father is right about this." She then started to fly towards the city hoping to find the one that would be able to put a stop to all of this. Right where she took off thought still invisible to her senses Shadow Giratina was smirking like a mad man.

**"Oh Mew you are still so naïve. You have no idea how much **_**father**_** had made it harder on his son, but easier for me."**He then turned and started to fly in the opposite direction. He seemed a bit winded and was probably looking for a place to replenish his strength. If there's one thing that he knows Shadow does NOT intend on going back until he accomplished his ambition.

Yeah. Just another regular day in East Cleveland, Ohio.  
><span>


End file.
